This invention relates to shoe liners, particularly to a liner designed to provide support to the metatarsal and arch portions of the foot.
Problems pertaining to the foot are particularly troublesome due to the impact foot problems have on the rest of the body. A problem starting in the foot can affect posture, spinal alignment, joints and balance. Even a small change in footing can create dramatic changes in other areas of the body. Further, each foot has more than 25 bones held in place by tendons, muscles, and ligaments, each one capable of producing pain.
Solutions to alleviate common foot pain are many and varied. One such solution lies in the vast array of shoe inserts and shoe liners marketed today. Shoe inserts and sole liners are widespread and their configurations vary greatly. Frequently, such devices utilize a cushioning gel or other flexible substance to support or cradle the foot. Further, various protuberances are often incorporated with therapeutic massaging purpose. While these solutions have their place, none has been able to effectively combine support with massage. An embodiment of the present invention integrates support and massage characteristics as an integral unit.